Blade
Blade was a Y-shaped robot that participated in Series 3 of Robot Wars. It was equipped with a counter-rotating 42cm lawnmower blade weighing 12.5 stone at the front - with added "slashers", according to Jonathan Pearce. Constructed mostly from car parts, the machine was also reinforced with thick steel and shatterproof polycarbonate and could reach 10mph. While the weapon did not cause much damage outside its first battle, Blade's decent pushing power and speed saw it through to the Semi-Finals, where it lost to Beast of Bodmin. Blade's successor robot, Blade's Big Bruva, was intended to compete and be seeded in the Fourth Wars, but dropped out along with fellow Series 3 Semi-Finalists Trident at the last minute. Suicidal Tendencies was given the final seed instead. Robot History Series 3 In the first round, Blade faced fellow newcomers Spikes. Blade was the faster of the two, immediately ripping part of Spike's decoration from the front. Blade continued to ram Spike, although eventually Spike started pushing back, until Sergeant Bash broke them up. Blade then pushed Spike into Bash, who attacked the underside of Spike with its pincers, dislodging another piece of bodywork. Blade and Spike then spun around each other, then again colliding at stalement with a push. Eventually, Matilda came in to break them up, but the deadlock was only broken a few seconds from the end; however Blade pitted Spike after cease was called. This was not counted on the judge's decision, which Blade nevertheless won unanimously. Blade fought Agent Orange in the second round, and the two started the battle by dodging each other, then pushing against one antoher, Agent Orange doing the early pushing. Blade was then flipped by the arena spikes, but, unlike so many others, was righted, allowing it to continue fighting. Blade then pushed Agent Orange back into Matilda, who failed to overturn the robot. Blade once again pushed back, as Agent Orange ground to a halt, then moving very slowly. Cease was called, and the battle was decided by the judges, who voted again in favour of Blade. In the Heat Final, Blade was placed up against Aggrobot, who had defeated Razer in the previous fight. In this battle, the two robots met in the centre of the arena, and Blade pushed Aggrobot all around the arena, even withstanding an axe blow from Shunt. Aggrobot got itself wedged on the arena side wall, but was freed, and then broke down in the centre of the arena. Blade then rammed Aggrobot onto the flame pit, and left the immobile machine to the House Robots. Kilallot lifting it up, and Dead Metal attacking the tounge of Aggrobot. Aggrobot was then put onto the arena flipper and thrown over. With this victory, Blade had qualified for the series semi-finals. In the semi-finals, Blade was faced with previous champions, Beast of Bodmin. From the start, Beast of Bodmin was the stronger robot, getting underneath Blade multiple times, but failing to flip it, until finally it succeded in turning Blade onto its side, and then reversing into it to put it onto its back. Blade was then attacked by the House Robots, Dead Metal in perticular thowing up a lot of sparks with its circular saw. Damage was caused especially to the lawnmower blade, leaving Josh Anslie unable to return it to the lawnmower that he borrowed it from. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 4: Withdrew with Blade's Big Bruva *Series 5-7: Did not enter Trivia *Blade cost presicely £146.52 to build. *The lawnmower blade on the front of Blade was 'borrowed' from team member Josh Anslie's mother's lawnmower whilst she was on holiday, and against her knowledge. *Unlike the more famous and popular Behemoth and Berserk 2, Blade was righted after it had been flipped by the arena spikes. *Rare for a Series 3 competitor, Blade withstood an axe blow from Shunt when it was attacked during its heat final fight with Aggrobot. *The defeat of Blade at the hands of Beast of Bodmin was the last of 11 victories for the team from Bodmin Community College, who in three series of Robot Wars, won one series, finished third in another, and placed in the top 8 in the other. Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from Berkshire Category:Robots with Drums Category:Series 3 Non-returners